Ben 10: Trinity
by BoxlycNoise
Summary: Takes place during AF. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin continue their journey to locate Grandpa Max, but are suddenly thrown into a new kind of trouble when they pick up a mysterious boy with a 5 month old baby girl with him. Please review and enjoy.


**Prologue:**___Gone, Baby, Gone_

"...This is an Amber Alert for the state of Alabama...I repeat...This is an Amber Alert for the state of Alabama...A five month old baby girl was taken from her crib at 3:00 a.m. this morning...All units...be on the lookout for..."

"...This is Unit 19. I'm en route to Semore Street where the 207 took place...Please standby..."

"...This is Unit 22. The description of the kidnapper has been written down. Calling in the description now..."

"...All units please be on the lookout for a tall, slender man wearing a white long sleeved collar shirt and blue jeans. He has black hair and was last seen running through the woods toward Highway 113. Approach with extreme caution. Man is supposedly armed and dangerous..."

"...This Unit 10. I just spotted a black street bike coming out of a dirt road from the woods. Its about three miles from the destinated house. I'm in pursuit..."

"...All units...All units...suspect has been identified...The suspect is riding on a black Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14 with no license plate...All units be advised...the child has been spotted in a harness wrapped arond his upper chest area...child is being held in a harness around his chest area...all units...do not approach the bike...only follow..."

"...This is Unit 19. He is weaving through traffic and dodging the morning rush hour. Not sure if i can keep up with him..."

"...Unit 23 here. He appears to be speeding up as we come to the state line...Asking for permission to continue pursuit?..."

"...Negative Unit 23...All Units...Discontinue pursuit. He has been deemed too hazardous to be followed..Air Unit 07 is on its way to follow...I repeat...All Units disengage pursuit..."

"...This is Air Unit 07. Suspect has been spotted on Interstate 67. He's accelerating speeds clocked at 180. I'm not sure, but it doesn't seem he's gonna slow down anytime soon...What the hell are we going to do?..."

"...Air Unit 07, just keep following him. He will eventually run out of gas and finally slow down. Just pray that he doesn't wreck before that..."

"...Unit 43 here. We are about half a mile behind him. He seems to be slowing down...Clocked at 100 now...Orders still stand?..."

"...Unit 43. Orders still stand. Do not engage him in pursuit. Only follow..."

...Air Unit 07 here. Suspect seems to be fumbling with the harness the childs in. What is he...Oh my God...Suspect has taken it off and is now...holding it above his head...He going around 60 now...

"...Air Unit 07, Unit 41 here. did I hear you correctly? He is holding the child above his hea..."

"...OH MY GOD!! OH MY GOD!! Suspect has just dropped the child onto the ground!...The child is now on the ground!...All Units! All Units! Watch the road! Please! Oh God! A car has just struck the child! I repeat! A car has just rode over the child! My God!..."

"...All available Units in the area! Engage suspect in pursuit! Orders have been given to bring the suspect down! In any way possible! Bring the suspect down!..."

"...Unit 43 here! Engaging in hot pursuit! Shotgun ready..."

"...Unit 41 here. He seems to be speeding back up now. Engaging in following pursuit..."

"...Air Unit 07 here. Suspect has sped back up to speeds over 190..."

"...All units following suspect. Do not harm anyone around him. I repeat. Do not harm any civilians on the roadway..."

"...This is Unit 39 here. i'm at the location where the child was dropped. Your not going to believe this but.."

"...Is the child okay!!..."

"...No Ma'am...In fact. There was no child with him. I repeat. There was no child with him..."

"...Unit 39...What do you mean?..."

"...There was no child! It was only a fucking doll!!...The bastard never had the child!..."

"...Air Unit 07. Can you get a confirmation on that report? Is there a child anywhere on him or with him?..."

"...Air Unit 07 here. Its been confirmed. There is no child anywhere on him. Sending you live video feed..."

"...Damnit all!!. Alright. All units orders still stand. Take down the suspect, but without any civilian causalities..."

"...This is Air Unit 07. I have lost electrical video of the suspect. My camera seems be malfunctioning...Can no longer send you video feed..."

"...This is Command. We cannot see what is going on. Is there another unit close to the suspect?..."

"...This is Unit 43. My camera as well seems to be malfunctioning. Also my car seems to be malfunctioning also. My accelerator seems to have disconnected. Slowing down to pull over..."

"...This Unit 41. My seems to be doing the same. Car can no longer engage in pursuit. Pulling over behind Unit 43..."

"...Any other units experiencing problems?..."

"...Unit 53 here. Mines doing the same..."

"...Unit 49 here. Also..."

"...Unit 37 here. The same..."

"...Unit 28 here. Mine too..."

"...Alright. Did the suspect do anything out of the ordinary?..."

"...He turned around and pointed his hand at me..."

"...Same here..."

"...Same here..."

"...Me too..."

"...Also..."

"...Yep. Same here Command..."

"...Also here..."

"...So he just pointed his hand at all of you?..."

"...He must have had a hidden electrical disabling device in his shirt..."

"...Alright. We can't rule out any possibilities yet. Air Unit 07. Are you still in pursuit?..."

"...Yes Command. I'm still have visual on the suspect. He is going around 160 now and still shows no sign of slowing down. Can't be too long before he has to stop for... NO WAY!!..."

"...Air Unit 07! Are you alright!?..."

"...Yea...Yes Command. But, it can't be possible!. The suspect has just dissappeared!..."

"...Did he go under you or get off an exit?..."

"...No...No...I mean, he just...Disappeared!..."

"...Air Unit 07. Please explain..."

"...Well, he was going down the interstate. When all the sudden, a light started to shine around him. At first I thought the sun was shining on him. But then it kept getting brighter and brighter. Until he vanished! From thin air he vanished!. Holy shit, I have never seen anything like this before Command..."

"...Alright, I will alert all state officers to be on high alert. All units disengage pursuit. Even Air Unit 07 disengage..."

"...Air Unit 07 here. Disengaging pursuit and returning to base. I'm definitely going to need a cold one after this..."

clickclickclick

"So, is that all the recordings we have off of this pursuit?" A man said as he light a cigarette.

"Yes Detective Darwin. Besides all the useless talk the officers had with one another. We took the most important recordings and filed into this audio." A man in a chair stated. "So what is to be done now?"

"What else." Said Detective Darwin as he puffed out a line of smoke. "We will hunt this animal down and bring him to justice." Detective Darwin turned around and headed towards the door. He got to the doorknob and twisted it around. He opened the door and stepped into the hallway. Before closing it, he turned around to the man inside the room.

"I will never let another child suffer death at the hands of a criminal. I failed one once and that is never going to happen again!" He said as he slammed the door to a complete close, leaving the man in the room to tend to his recordings.

Detective Darwin walked toward the exit of the building he was in. He pushed open the double doors and walked down the stairs to his car. He opened the driver side door and got in his vehicle. He slammed that door shut and put his key into the ignition.

"So, a magician has finally showed himself." He said as he turned the ignition over and started the car. He put it into drive and then proceeded to drive down the street, toward the horizon of the setting sun.


End file.
